


theobroma cacao

by CarbonFootprint



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sheithlentines, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9760142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonFootprint/pseuds/CarbonFootprint
Summary: For the Sheithlentines Exchange on twitter!"The Kerberos mission was supposed to have been over in time for Valentine’s Day. They were supposed to have spent it together again, back in each other’s arms where they belonged.But instead Keith had spent the day staring at the supplies he had prepared months in advance that he knew he wouldn’t use.And he knew Shiro had likely not even known when the day had passed him by, alone and probably hurting in whatever prison cell the Galra kept him in.They were together again, but things were still a mess."In which Keith tries to make Valentine's Day special even when so far from home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andyzambie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyzambie/gifts).



> IT'S STILL VALENTINE'S DAY SOMEWHERE.... Sorry this is so late but it's my billionth attempt trying to upload to ao3 so.... yeah
> 
> This is my gift for HeyZambie/AndyZambie/the most wonderful Andy for the Sheith Valentine's exchange!! I hope you like it! It's set at a random time after the mall episode in season 2 :3c
> 
> Please enjoy and I'll see ya in the end notes!! ;w;

The passage of time in the castle ship was obviously different from Earth, and as such it seemed that no one really bothered to try and calculate which Earth holidays or specific dates they would be missing or passing by depending on which galaxy or star system or quadrant they were floating in. Days went by at varyingly different amounts of time in whatever system they were using to measure that time, and it seemed no one paid much attention to it specifically.

No one except Lance that is.

It was a rather boring day and they were all lounging around the control room when Lance, who seemed to be doing some serious work for the past few hours, shot up in his seat.

“Got it!” He proclaimed loudly to the entire room, getting the attention of the other four paladins as well as Coran and Allura.

“Got what?” Keith deadpanned.

“Ahem,” Lance cleared his throat, standing from his seat, “Princess,” he said, turning towards Allura, “On our fair Earth, we have a special holiday where _handsome_ , eligible men ask beautiful, eligible ladies, or, you know- other _guys_ I guess if that’s your thing… Anyway! They ask them to be what we call their ‘valentine,’ and since Valentine’s Day would be tomorrow on Earth I would like to ask,” he took a deep breath, “Would you… be _my_ valentine, Princess Allura?”

“Is he for real?” Hunk whispered under his breath in the sudden, awkward silence of the room, and Keith shrugged one shoulder in response before turning his attention back to the Altean Princess would looked fairly unmoved by Lance’s speech.

“I’m fine, thanks,” Allura finally said before she turned back to where she and Coran had been working.

“Wh-what?” Lance squeaked out, “B-but… But Princess!”

“Shouldn’t you ask someone who shares this holiday with you on Earth?” Allura countered without even looking back at Lance, “Perhaps Pidge might entertain you.”

“No thanks,” Pidge huffed immediately before Lance could even try and get the question out again.

“Why _not_?” the blue paladin all but blubbered, “Come on! Please?”

Keith tuned him out after that, rolling his eyes and going back to whatever he was reading before. It was some kind of old manual on the ship’s engines translated from Altean to English, but with how dull it was to read and with Lance’s interruption, he had completely forgotten which sentence he was in the middle of reading.

With a sigh, he stood, walking away from the area towards the halls where their bedrooms were. A nap sounded nice, and there really wasn’t anything else to get done at the moment.

“Keith! Wait up,” Shiro’s voice rang down the hall and he stopped walking, turning to wait for the black paladin as he jogged easily to catch him, “Where are you going? Training?”

“A nap, probably,” Keith said, stretching his arms over his head before he let them drop, “Wanna join me?”

“Only if you want,” Shiro grinned, “But I wanted to ask you something first.”

“Okay,” Keith said slowly, raising an eyebrow at the slightly overexcited nature of Shiro’s smile, “What’s up?”

“Well,” Shiro hummed, moving closer and reaching to grasp Keith’s hand in his own, “I was wondering… If you would be my valentine, baby,” he crooned, his voice dropping low and tender in the dim light of the hall, “Lance brought it up and- I had to ask.”

“A-are you serious?” Keith sputtered, blinking in surprise as he stared up at Shiro, feeling heat flooding to his cheeks, “You don’t have to ask… You know I’m yours…”

“Of course I know,” Shiro laughed softly, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his hair, “Just say it back to me. Please? For me?”

“Fine,” Keith mumbled, staring at his feet for a quick moment to compose himself before he looked up again, meeting Shiro’s expectant gaze, “I’d- love to be your valentine, Takashi,” he whispered, feeling an internal surge of victory when Shiro’s cheeks suddenly flared with red as well, “I’ll always be your valentine…”

“Good,” Shiro laughed, bright and warm as his arms wrapped around Keith’s back, “My valentine… “

“You can get all sappy in private,” Keith laughed, catching him at the elbows to pull away from the embrace, taking his hand in his own instead, “So, a nap?”

“Sounds good,” Shiro nodded before he leaned in again, pressing an obnoxiously wet kiss to his cheek before he had a chance to dodge it.

“Shiro! Don’t be gross,” Keith huffed as he wiped his cheek with the back of his hand, unable to help the smile on his lips nonetheless. Shiro’s affection had slowly increased back to the same level as it had been before he left for Kerberos, and Keith was relieved to see it back again, though it would take plenty of coaxing for him to admit that out loud. With Shiro’s warm smiles and tender, knowing looks, combined with the soft question he had just asked made Keith’s heart ache, but he forced himself to ignore it as he walked hand-in-hand with the other paladin to his room.

Even after he was curled into Shiro, his head nestled up under the larger man’s chin, he could feel a kind of sorrow stemming from his heart, and he knew why.

_Would be my valentine, baby…_

_You know I’m yours…_

The Kerberos mission was supposed to have been over in time for Valentine’s Day. They were supposed to have spent it together again, back in each other’s arms where they belonged.

But instead Keith had spent the day staring at the supplies he had prepared months in advance that he knew he wouldn’t use.

And he knew Shiro had likely not even known when the day had passed him by, alone and probably hurting in whatever prison cell the Galra kept him in.

They were together again, but things were still a mess.

They were together again, but they didn’t still have real time for themselves, the time they both expected to have and kind of deserved at that point.

He shifted slightly in the tiny bed, moving his head back to watch Shiro’s sleeping face. He looked tired, but happy almost. The worried lines that seemed to constantly be etched into his face these days were gone, swallowed by the relaxing nature of sleep. Carefully, he reached up, dragging slow fingers over the scar across his nose, feeling the dip of it down into his skin before he fanned his fingers over Shiro’s cheek, cupping his face tenderly against his palm. Shiro made a quiet noise in his sleep, a huff of warm air leaving his slightly parted lips before his arms unconsciously tightened a bit, drawing him even closer.

_Would be my valentine, baby…_

He swallowed around the lump in his throat as the words went through his mind again, circling slowly in his thoughts. He had waited so long for that sweet sappiness to return to him, to hear Shiro ask him the dorkiest, most romantic things, and yet now where he finally could he had nothing to give back to him.

He had planned so much for them for that first Valentine’s Day after Kerberos. He had planned on slipping out of the room early in the morning to find Shiro breakfast and bring it to him to eat in bed. He had planned on spending as long as it would take the day before to make him something good to eat too, either chocolate cupcakes or a cake or even some small chocolates. Shiro loved chocolate, and Shiro loved whenever he made him things so he had figured it would have worked perfectly even with him abysmal baking skills. Obviously he had also planned something special for the evening, but none of it had come to fruition. Everything had gone to waste and he had spent the day trying to sleep away the hours and not remember that Shiro was _gone_.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into the dark, leaning up to brush his nose slowly against Shiro’s, “I’ll make it better this year for us… I _promise_ ,” he breathed, “I’ll _always_ be your valentine…” He led his owns words fade into the calm silence of the room before he let a quiet breath escape him, curling his body closer to Shiro’s firm warmth, tucking himself up under his chin again.

Even with his mind filled with half-baked ideas of how he could possibly make the day special when they were lightyears from home, the familiar comfort of Shiro’s warmth was enough to lull him to sleep.

Shiro woke him around dinnertime, pressing soft kisses to his face to slowly bring him out from his slumber. It was the perfect way to wake up, as was any situation when he could awaken to Shiro at his side, and he let out a low whine as he scooted closer to Shiro in the bed, burying his face in the older man’s chest.

“It’s time for dinner, Keith,” Shiro laughed, prodding at his side gently, enough to get a tiny ripple of laughter from him before he stifled it in Shiro’s shirt, “Come on. More cuddling later, okay?”

“Fine,” Keith mumbled out, letting out a long breath against Shiro’s chest before he pulled away, gazing up at the other paladin for a long moment, “I might be in a bit late… I- I figured I’d get some training it, you know? Can’t get rusty.”

“ _You_? Rusty?” Shiro laughed, and Keith knew he probably sounded fairly incredulous, but he didn’t take back his words as Shiro ruffled his hair and pressed a quick kiss to his nose, “Alright. I’ll see you a little later then. Don’t get too- _rusty_ ,” he teased, laughing again as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, stooping to put his boots back on.

They went to dinner together, indulging in whatever food goo Coran had found for them that day, before Keith slipped away towards the training deck.

Of course, he was intending on going to the training deck, and he was suspicious that Shiro had picked up on his fib, but he didn’t care to harp on it as he rounded the corner, making a loop through the halls until he ended up outside the kitchen. Coran and Hunk were cleaning up from dinner so he concealed himself in a pantry next to the kitchen, blinking around at the ingredients contained there in the dark to pass the time. He knew they weren’t on Earth, and they didn’t have really anything that was similar to Earthly cooking materials that he knew of, but it didn’t hurt to check. Maybe Alteans had some kind of chocolate-y sweet they enjoyed on their planet, and maybe it would even taste not-terrible to humans.

Eventually he exited the pantry when the sounds of Hunk’s and Coran’s voices faded down the hall. He slipped into the kitchen, flicking the lights back and and staring around at the shelves and the fridge-like container that held the- _colder_ food goo. There had to be some way, some recipe, to try and replicate even a little of what he had planned for Shiro for the last year’s Valentine’s Day.

He had to make up for it.

He knew they needed that to heal over the loss. Almost everything was better at that point; almost everything was back to as normal as it could be, but his heart still ached when he thought about how their day reserved for love and affection and time spent with the one held dearest was ruined by _Galra_ and _aliens_ and missions into _space_.

It hurt and he hated it, and it needed to be fixed.

But so far his mission was turning out to be a huge failure.

He had managed to find some kind of brown powder that _resembled_ cocoa powder, but when he had sniffed at it, even given it a tiny lick, he found that it most certainly was _not_ cocoa powder, and he spent five minutes swishing water around in his mouth to rid himself of the taste.

“This was so _stupid_ ,” he muttered under his breath, kicking at one of the cabinets lightly with the toe of his boot, “Stupid Lance and his- calculations…”

“Keith?” Hink’s voice shocked him back from his muttering and he whipped his head up, his foot colliding a bit loudly with the cabinet he had been abusing for a while with a louder sound than before. He jumped in place, moving away from the cabinet before he stared at Hunk standing in the doorway, watching him with confusion in his eyes.

“Hunk, I- I was just looking for a snack,” he got out.

“Not full from dinner?” Hunk asked, “Well uh, there’s… more food goo?”

“You know I- I think I’m good actually,” Keith cleared his throat quickly, “Just gonna… Go find Shiro.”

“For _Valentine’s Day_?” Hunk drawled slowly as he tried to leave the room, “Come on, Keith, you’re pretty easy to read when it’s about Shiro… What were you _really_ doing?”

“I was just-” Keith started, swallowing around the sudden dryness in his throat as he looked at his feet before fixing Hunk with a glare, “Look. The last time valentine’s Day rolled around… Let’s just say- Shiro and I didn’t get to spend it together, and now we’re in space, and Altea doesn’t have Valentine’s Day, and there’s no way to make- _anything_ on this ship so I’m just going to go and try and spend time with him instead.”

He knew he was being a little harsh, but he didn’t really know Hunk nor Lance nor Pidge before Voltron, before the lions, and they didn’t know him before that either. When it came to Shiro, he was surly, defensive, protective, because Shiro was really all he had, and even when Shiro was gone, missing, _dead_ even, he was still all that he had to call his own. Hunk and Lance and Pidge had families, and Pidge’s family was torn apart by the Galra too, but it was different than him.

Everything was different because it was Shiro, and Shiro was all he had.

“Hey, dude, it’s fine. I get it,” Hunk said gently, settling a large hand on his shoulder and giving a light squeeze, “So what do you wanna do for him? I’m sure we can rustle something up. That was what you were trying to do, right?”

“Y-yeah,” Keith mumbled, “I just- I had planned on there being more to work with, you know? But Altean ingredients aren’t exactly that Earthling friendly.”

“Like, I said,” Hunk grinned, “We’ll figure something out. It shouldn’t be too hard to make some chocolates or something kind of like them,” he shrugged, striding over to a cabinet to pull out a few bowls and two aprons, “Here, put it on,” he offered, tossing the apron in Keith’s direction.

“Seriously?” he deadpanned, looking between the Altean-blue apron and Hunk’s serious expression.

“Seriously,” Hunk nodded, “Cooking is serious business.” Keith relented then, tying the apron at his waist before he approached Hunk where the other paladin was rummaged through the cabinets, “I think we might be able to make something decent,” Hunk hummed, “Good thing Lance got Kaltenecker at the mall! We have milk and butter because of her so at least those are two Earth ingredients,” he said.

“I’ll make sure to thank Lance _again_ for his cow,” Keith huffed out a soft laugh, “It’ll really boost his ego up even more for saving our lives with a cow.”

“Legendary Paladins of Voltron, am I right?” Hunk laughed, giving him another grin before he moved to pull out the aforementioned milk and butter. Keith was left to boiling water in a pot while Hunk went off in search of ingredients that could possibly substitute for cocoa, sugar, and powdered sugar. He returned when the water was starting to bubble with a few ingredients, none of which Keith had seen before.

“I got this stuff at the mall too? From that kitchen I accidentally started working in,” Hunk said, “It’s sweet, so I guess it could be used as sugar. And this stuff is like- maybe a substitute for cocoa? Coran told me it came from a kind of bean like cocoa beans on Altea, and it smells okay… And it’s… the same color?”

Keith peered into the tin of loose brown powder, giving it a careful sniff. It smelled earthy enough, but obviously not the distinctive scent of cocoa, but it was really all they had, “Okay. I guess we can give it a shot,” he nodded.

Hunk basically sent him to work doing whatever needed to be done after that, and he didn’t really mind. The yellow paladin was the one who was gifted in the culinary field; Keith was lucky he knew how to fried an egg or two when he was living on his own.

“Remember Garrison food?” Hunk hummed as Keith worked on folding the butter into the powder, “It was really touch and go sometimes, wasn’t it?”

“The breakfast was usually pretty good,” Keith shrugged one shoulder, “The vegetables were usually- well, you know.”

“Either raw to the core or completely overdone? Yeah, I know,” Hunk snorted, taking the bowl from Keith once he was done and emptying the mixture into the hot water, starting to slowly stir it.

“Shiro always- he liked Garrison mac and cheese,” Keith said quietly, flicking at a fleck of powder that had fallen on the counter, watching as it burst into dust under the force of his fingers, “He was kind of crazy about it,” he smiled softly, remembering how excited Shiro would get when the cafeteria menu would be released for the week and show which day his favorite food would be served. He would insist on dragging Keith to the cafeteria with plastic containers to store for heating up later when he wanted more of the stuff, and Keith felt a subtle pang in his heart as he remembered how happy, how carefree it had all been.

“We could probably make mac and cheese now that we have milk,” Hunk said, thinking out loud, “If we could find something that could serve as pasta, it wouldn’t be too hard!”

“Shiro would like that for sure,” Keith smiled, imaging just seeing Shiro that elated again, that _happy_ again. It used to be so easy to see him like that, but now everything was so much harder.

“Well, then we’ll have to make it happen, huh,” Hunk nodded firmly. Keith hummed softly in approval, looking away from the other paladin a bit bashfully. It felt weird to be so open with someone other than Shiro, but Hunk was kind and a good friend, and Keith found he didn’t really mind sharing with him. They were mostly quiet as Hunk transferred the heated cocoa and butter mixture to another bowl, adding the sugar Hunk had found at the mall, pouring the milk in as well.

Hunk took to stirring the mixture well until all the sugar and milk were emulsified, leaving an off-brown creamy mixture left over.

“Now what? We need a mold, right?” Keith asked, quirking an eyebrow as he looked up from the bowl to Hunk, “Do we- have anything like that?”

“Yeah, I mean,” Hunk shrugged, “I found this that could work,” he said, pulling out a sheet of plastic with square indents, “I don’t know what Coran uses it for, but it should work. You’d probably want them to be heart-shaped though, huh…”

“No, that’s-! That’s fine,” Keith coughed quickly, feeling his cheeks heating up a bit at the notion, “Squares are fine, just fine.”

“Okay,” Hunk grinned, “You wanna do the honors?” He gestured to the bowl and Keith nodded, grasping at the sides of it with both hands. Carefully, he poured the warm, slow liquid into the mold, watching it settle smoothly into the indents. When they were all filled up, he set the bowl down again and Hunk placed the tray into the fridge.

“Hopefully it’ll taste like chocolate, but with the stuff we used, it much be kinda- uh… different,” he commented, “In the morning they’ll be cooled down and stuff so… I hope Shiro likes ‘em!”

“Me too,” Keith sighed softly, scuffing his shoe against the kitchen floor for a moment before he looked up again, “Thanks for helping me, Hunk…”

“No problem!” Hunk smiled wide in response, “Happy to help a fellow paladin in a time of need. Now I’m off to bed so see you tomorrow, Keith!”

After he bade Hunk good night, he stared at the fridge for a moment, finally moving to crack open the door slightly and look in on the cooling chocolates. Hesitantly, he reached out a finger, prodding at the surface of one of the molds to get some of the stuff on his finger, closing the fridge afterwards. It had the consistency of melted chocolate when he rubbed it around his fingers, but when he raised it to his lips, he paused. It would probably be better to let Shiro try them first, or have them try them together at the same time. It was Shiro’s Valentine’s Day gift after all.

So instead he washed his fingers free of it and any other ingredients that may have gotten on his hands during the cooking process and headed back to his room. Shiro was already in his bed that night, dozing lightly against the pillow. He quietly took off his boots and pants, stripping down to his boxers before he slipped under the blankets at Shiro’s side.

“Have a good training session?” Shiro’s voice came sleepy and soft in the dark, his arm wrapping around his waist to pull him close, which Keith didn’t protest to for a second.

“Yeah, it was fine,” he sighed, “Just tired.”

“Me too, baby,” Shiro murmured, pressing a light kiss to his temple, “Get some sleep, okay?”

“You too,” Keith sighed out, smiling happily as he cuddled closer into Shiro’s warm chest, “Can I get a good night kiss?” he pouted up at Shiro, knowing the older man could never resist a request like that.

“Of course, sweetheart,” Shiro laughed softly before his lips were descending, pressing slow and gentle against his own. He kissed back with a happy sigh, feeling how Shiro’s soft lips slotted perfectly against his own, caressing with soft, reverent movements. Eventually, the broke apart, but Keith didn’t mind, instead just curling himself more into Shiro’s strong hold, whispering a quiet ‘good night’ into the soft skin of Shiro’s shoulder.

Come morning, he managed to slip out of Shiro’s hold without being detected. He quietly dressed, tugging his pants and boots back on before he slipped out of the room.

No one else was really around yet so Keith managed to slip back into the kitchen pretty easily. He pulled the chilled molds of pseudo-chocolate from the fridge, moving to the counter to carefully pull them from of the mold, putting the small squares onto a plate. Now that they were chilled, they looked more green-ish than brown, and Keith wondered if they would even be _edible_.

“This isn’t going to end well, is it,” he mumbled under his breath, picking up a piece of chocolate from the plate to stare at it between his fingers, squinting at slowly. In the light, the surface of it looked almost glittery. Maybe that was from the weird alien sugar, or the weird alien powder, or the fact that it was ridiculous to even try and pretend what he had made was chocolate.

“So this is where you slipped off to,” Shiro’s voice behind him made his jump, dropping the piece of chocolate back onto the plate, “It’s pretty early. Were you hungry?” the black paladin asked, walking closer as Keith tried to hide the plate of attempted chocolate behind his back, “What do you have there?” Shiro smiled, trying to peer behind him.

“I-it’s nothing!” Keith sputtered, his heart picking up speed suddenly as nervous second thoughts rushed through his mind. This was a ridiculous idea. Shiro didn’t want alien chocolate. Shiro probably wanted the normal stuff from back home, and this would only make him miss Earth even more.

“Come on, Keith, don’t hide,” Shiro crooned, lightly jabbing playful fingers into his side for a quick moment just to get a squeak out of him, the tickling sensation lasting long enough for Shiro to snatch the plate away, “What the heck are these?” he asked, squinting as he picked one up from the plate, “Some kind of Altean thing?” When his eyes went back to Keith’s own for answers, Keith knew he couldn’t not tell him what he had tried to do, even if it had been a monumental failure.

“I um,” he started slowly, “Well… I wanted to do something for you… For Valentine’s Day,” he sighed, “Because last time- last year, you weren’t there and- and I had planned things and- we were both alone and away from each other so… I just wanted to do something nice for you so I tried to make chocolate here and Hunk helped but- we had to use this Altean powdery stuff for cocoa powder and this weird alien sugar he got at the mall and- I don’t think it worked too well… I haven’t tried them and I was just going to throw them away,” he admitted.

“You really did this for me?” Shiro asked quietly, his eyes softening as he looked down at him, and if it had been any other person Keith would have turned his gaze away, but this was Shiro and Shiro wouldn’t judge him, “God, Keith… You’re so sweet,” he sighed out, setting the plate down on the counter one moment.

And in the next Keith found himself grabbed up into Shiro’s arms, held tight and close against his chest, “I’m sorry we didn’t get to spend Valentine’s day together before… I did think of it though… And I thought of you, and it hurt to know you were alone, still waiting for me,” he murmured, and Keith slowly wound his arms around Shiro’s shoulders in return, clinging to him tightly, “Just being with you again, just having my beautiful valentine back with me is enough… And then you go and do this and try and make things even more special and- God, what did I do to deserve you,” he laughed out, pulling away just a bit so he could press their foreheads together, “Thank you, Keith…”

“You’re thanking me?” Keith huffed about, swallowing quickly around the lump of emotion that had swelled into his throat, “For making you alien chocolate that may or may not kill you if you eat it?” he joked, blinking quickly against the burning threat of happy tears in his eyes.

“Of course I’m thanking you, baby,” Shiro smiled, “You’re my valentine, and you just tried to make the day special even though we’re so far from home,” he said, leaning in for a quick kiss before he pulled away a bit more, “And since I’m your valentine, I invite you to try this- alien chocolate with me. What do you say?”

“You really want to eat that?” Keith asked out dubiously, raising an eyebrow at the pieces on the plate, “Really?”

“Yes,” Shiro said firmly, taking one of the squares and placing it in Keith’s palm before he grabbed one for himself, “Come on, together. And if it’s terrible, whoever spits it out first can start resuscitating the other,” he joked, laughing brightly before he raised the chocolate to his lips, “Ready?”

“Fine,” Keith huffed, taking Shiro’s hand in his own before he locked eyes with the other paladin, waiting a quick second before they both bit into their individual squares of chocolate. The consistency was like that of normal chocolate, and there wasn’t much detectable taste to begin with.

Slowly that changed, and Keith could tell by the forming grimace on Shiro’s face that he was tasting the same thing.

“It’s uh… It’s an acquired taste, huh?” Keith choked out around the chocolate still in his mouth, refusing to swallow it just yet.

“Um... yeah,” Shiro responded weakly, his lips quirking in an attempt at a smile, “We should probably… You know, spit it _out_.”

“Good call,” Keith managed before he ran towards to sink, pushing the faucet on and spitting the chocolate on his mouth into the basin. Shiro was at his side doing the same thing, gargling water in his mouth to try and get rid of the taste.

“That was,” Keith sputtered after he had finishing washing his mouth out, “That was- uh…”

“An acquired taste?” Shiro echoed before he let out a long peal of laughter, gathering Keith back up into his arms as he slid down to the floor, their backs against the lower cabinets in the kitchen, “Please don’t even make that again… _Ever_.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Keith laughed in return, “Happy Valentine’s Day I guess,” he giggled, giving Shiro a grin.

“Yeah, Happy Valentine’s Day, baby,” Shiro crooned in return, nuzzling his nose tenderly into Keith’s cheek before he kissed the skin there for good measure. They sat on the kitchen floor like that in contentment for a while, simply enjoying the bright warmth of the humor that the situation had spiraled into, “Hey… Want to maybe- leave the plate in the dining room and see who tries them without knowing?” Shiro murmured, a devilish look coming to his face, “I bet Lance would eat like four at once,” he smirked.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaah I hope you enjoyed the Sheithy Valentine's fluff!! This was a lot of fun to write especially because I haven't written in canonverse for so long hehe ;w; It got waaay longer than i was expecting but it was fun :Dc
> 
> You can find all the beautiful Sheithlentines art and writing here on twitter [@Sheithlentines](https://twitter.com/sheithlentines)!!
> 
> And you can find the giftee Andy here [@heyzambie](https://twitter.com/heyzambie)!! <3
> 
> And you can find me on twitter too [@leokuumi](https://twitter.com/leokuumi) and on tumblr [here at carbonbop](carbonbop.tumblr.com)!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! Any comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> p.s. coran and allura found the chocolates delicious :'3c


End file.
